How It Should've Been
by LMLTFantasy
Summary: Instead of being pushed around by the Sakamaki Brothers, Yui Komori stands up for herself in so much ways. Then her sister joins the fray. What will happen? Will the Sakamaki Brothers get to keep using Yui as their human blood bag or will they have to live without her?
1. Preview

**Preview:**

 **M** y afternoon was the same as any other day. That was until I let my thoughts roam back to my little sister back at home. So like any other day I push that aside and carry on with my afternoon schedule, clean, help out at the local orphanage then pray to the big man above. I just finish praying when I look out of my bedroom window. I gaze out at the sky when my thoughts go back to Yui.

I wonder how she's been after all these years. I haven't seen her smile in ages, I wonder how big she's gotten or if she has a boyfriend and if he treats her right. I stretch out on the bed only to hear a knock on the door.

I walk over and open it to see one of my colleagues. "Yuma, you have a visitor."

I raise my brow and look around to see my father or should I say step-father.

"Hello Yuma." He greets. I nod and move to the side letting him in.

"So, what brings you to the other side of the world?" I ask sitting in my desk chair as he makes himself comfortable on my bed.

He lowers his gaze in almost regret. "I need to talk about Yui." His voice was coated in concern and immediately I'm alarmed.

"Yui? What happened? What did you do?" I ask lunging up from the chair pacing back and forth. "Is she okay?" Questions raced through my head.

"She's at the Sakamaki Mansion." He replies once I quieten down.

I stop pacing and stare at him before finally falling in my seat. I was shocked but my shock was quickly replaced with anger. "Why is she-? The awakening that's precisely the reason we've been keeping her away from them!"

"I had no choice!" He replies his voice was raised but seemed to be calm. "Her heart belongs to Cordelia."

"So you just give her away?"

He looks at me for a moment. And we both quieten down thinking about what we would do next.

"Is everything okay?" A nun I recognised comes walking in.

"Everything's fine." I reply politely. I run a hand through my hair and breathe a sigh of relief.

"How about I go get some tea?" She asks. I nod and smile then she disappears down the hall. I shut the door again and sit down next to the man I call father.

"I'm going to get her back. No matter what. I will get it back, whatever it takes. I'll get her back." I look up to face him to see support in his eyes. **I will and I swear it, I will get her back.**

 **Copyright:**

 **LMLTFantasy**

Everything written in this story is owned by _Rejet_ and published by _Idea Factory_ , it is directed by _Shinobu Tagashira,_ licensed by _Sentai Filmworks_ and is under the studio _Zexcs._

 ** _I own nothing_** aside from my own characters which will be pointed out in future.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I wince as I touch the bite marks on my neck. Ayato had just finished with me. I slip over a band aid, turn off the tap and exit the bathroom. I walk into the dark hallway half scared half determined to make it to my room without an encounter from one of the brothers. Luckily I make it.

I sit in front of me desk and just stare, stare at what I let them do to my body. Old bite marks and bruises were scattered up my neck and down my arms. I don't even dare to look at my legs. But I do, I pull up one side of my dress and look at the work done by Laito. I blink back tears as I realise what I've made myself by letting them do this to me.

Is all I am to them a chew toy? Two days, I've been here two days and they manage to chew me up and spit me out all over again. My skin is paler than usual and the bags under my eyes continue to grow.

Did my father know that they were monsters? Surely he did and if so, why did he send me to them? He said he grew up with their father. He must've known.

Anger sweeps over my body, it was all I could feel until I let my emotions get the best of me and tears start falling. I sit and watch them and slowly I slip to the ground, I felt like I was about to explode.

My breathing turned ragged and heavy. I took one look around the room and immediately calmed down. My thoughts no longer scattered I come to a decision.

I won't let them do this to me anymore. I won't let them kill me slowly. They can't, and if they don't respect me then I'd have to do it my way and stop them myself. No one else is going to help me, so I'm the only one who can do this. No nicer Yui, I will fight back no matter what it takes. If they threaten to kill me then so be it. I will not die knowing I was food for the things that roam the night.

That night Yui made a promise to herself that she will not back down to them, she won't show them fear anymore and she will make it out of this alive.

No matter what it takes, she will find a way and make it back to her father wherever he is. But the only thing is, can she trust him? He handed her over to these creatures, so how can she trust him?

The rest of the night her mind lingered on that one question, 'Can I trust him.'


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Wake up." A rough voice calls. I open my eyes to see Reiji standing at the door with his arms crossed, a hand sat on his glasses.

"W-what are you doing in my room?" I ask sitting up.

"Silence, your loudness is irritating. Now get dressed, we have school in an hour time." He replies looking up from the ground to me.

"Thanks for waking me up, you can leave now," I grumble more to myself, suddenly I was freaked out if he heard it.

Reiji walks over to me and leans forward. "What did you say?" He asks, I felt my throat go dry. He grins. "I'm feeling a bit parched this morning." I nod and close my eyes keeping quiet. I was scared of what would happen next.

He grins taking my wrist and putting a hand on my waist pulling me closer. "Your stupidity is admirable." He says before leaning down.

I felt his breath on my neck and before I could realise what I was doing I feel my knee come up and connect with his stomach. He hunched over and I realised what I was doing. "Oh my god." I squeak out covering my mouth.

Before he could do anything I run out of the room slamming the door behind me. I run into the bathroom and locked it. My breathing had turned uneven and a run a hand through my blonde hair.

What have I just done? I lean up against the bench and look at myself in the mirror. I felt scared, he was surely going to kill me but I also felt a bit satisfied. It felt good and I let myself smile until I realise he's still going to kill me.

I poke my head out of the bathroom door and let myself out into the empty hallway. I make my way down the hall and enter my room. Reiji was no longer there but my uniform lay on the bed. I take a look around before picking up the uniform and put it on. I quickly wash my face in the smaller bathroom to the side of my room and go join the others for breakfast.

All five of the brothers were in the dining hall except for Shu, he's always late. As I made my way to my seat I steal a glance at Reiji. He was glaring at me. I bite my lip and sit down. We eat dinner and walk out to the cars.

I was just out of my sit before I feel a pair of cold hands on my arms. I turn and look up to see Reiji. He pulls me into another room away from his brothers and turns to face me.

His grip on my arms harden and I'm eventually wincing in pain. Finally he speaks.

"What you did earlier, that was unacceptable." He loosens his grip. "Speak of this to anyone and I'll surely teach you manners in the most difficult way possible." A sly grin makes its way to his face. "Your head will be mine or in you case your neck so I would make sure not to say anything." He lets go of my arms and walks out leaving me there by myself.

I stood there shaking, my heart pounding. I gulp and walk out of the room to join the others.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

It's the weekend and we're not particularly busy, apart from the fact that there were house chores to be done. Mine was the gardening and it was my first time in the mansions backyard so I was sort of surprised to see how big it was. How could one of those boys maintain this one place? I mean, the garden is so huge.

Why am I cleaning it? Because like the typical person Reiji is he demanded me, I'm kind of used to it, between him waking me up for school and snide comments about my 'bad' manners. Yeah, I could say that I was sort of used to it.

I prepare and pick up my gardening tools, and go put them away… Until I hear a voice. I walk around the corner to see Kanato's purple hair shining in the sun. He was… talking to himself?

I move around the large hedge to be able to hear clearly.

"Teddy, are you thirsty?" He asks the bear, holding him in front of him. "Should we go get Yui?" He asks turning around.

Crap. I try to turn my body but suddenly I'm pushed to the ground, the impact was so hard a tear formed in the corner of my eye, I try to blink it back but it dropped anyway.

"That's it." Kanato says coming up from behind me, he kneels beside me. "That's the face I like, it's that human emotion, fear right?" His purple eyes look into mine, "That's what you humans call it, right?"

I bite my lip as he reaches out towards my arm. I shove him to the side and make a run for it. Which lasts until he reaches out and grabs my wrist pulling me towards him. I turn and kick him making another run for it.

Behind me Kanato releases a loud laugh. "You'd think that I would feel that? You make me laugh Yui." He grins and catches up to me easily.

He takes my wrist turns me around and bites into my pale skin. I wince at the pain.

When I returned back at the mansion that night, I had received a harsh talking from Reiji. Great.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Waking up in the afternoon everyday would be unusual but for me it's now my daily routine. So like every other I walk into the bathroom and wash the sleep out of my eyes. As I look into the mirror I strike of intense pain in my chest. Slowly I begin to feel light headed, too dizzy my head makes contact to the ground and my eye begin to close themselves.

Images flash in my mind and I see a lady in a long gown, her hair was purple and she was pretty, no beautiful. Around her was three kids, I recognised them but their names don't come to mind.

"Little bitch…" A voice lingers in my dream and I'm plunged into the real world. Full of six seductive vampires. Laito sat next to me peering down at me with lustful eyes, he wanted to take my blood. Again.

I muffle a sigh. "Stop calling me that, I have a name."

"Sorry little bitch, but if you don't get up four eyes' is gonna yell at you." His mouth turns into a smirk.

I brush off his comment and my thoughts linger back to a moment ago. Whatever had happened, I know I didn't want it to happen again. Yet my thoughts are interrupted by Laito.

"So, may I ask, what were you doing on the floor little bitch?" He leans down, his face in front of mine barely touching.

I take a step back, "Laito, I told you to stop calling me that." Then I stop and think, maybe I should keep the whole incident to myself. "I had to pick up my hair pin."

"While you were passed out?" His face lights up with another smirk.

"I must've hit my head." I try to keep myself calm. He'd hear my heart start racing if I was too anxious.

"So you don't mind if I check your head for injuries?" He reaches forward but I move out of the way.

"Yes I do mind, I'm still getting ready for school." I lie.

"Not so fast. You're begging right?" He moves closer, "Making a loud noise while I walk past hm? You've been a naughty girl."

"What?" I manage to say as he puts his hand on my thigh. "Laito stop, this is harassment." He doesn't stop. "Wait! Before you drink, can I… go get something first?" I gulp.

He leans back and smirks again. "Sure, but try anything and you're dead."

I pretend to not hear that last sentence and walk out of the door closing the door behind me.

 **To be continued…**


End file.
